


Beginning

by grimeysociety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: The beginning of something.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012 for a drabble challenge.

He followed her easily enough. Later he would discover she meant for him to find her; she was giving in to those after her because she'd had enough of running. She only had enemies, no friends or allies to speak of. He was meant to kill her; to shoot her, beat or choke her. From a distance he could even see she was beautiful, mysterious. All that poetic shit that came out of him whenever a girl had a hold on him, and she was a deadly assassin, hardly an ideal friend.

They were in a back alley, or, she lead him down some alley and he had a radio buzzing in his ear to take her, take her now, before she got away. Again.

He swung an arm at her, and without turning around, she dodged it by simply moving her head to the side. He made a rookie's mistake. She took his arm in her hands and flipped him over her head, and like lightning she snatched the glock from his belt and pressed it against his forehead as she lay a boot on his chest. Pressed to the ground, staring up at her, he was still.

“Why are you following me? You've been behind me for at least three blocks.”

“I'm going to kill you.”

They stared at one another. Cars beeping horns echoed in the distance, alarms blaring somewhere close-by. They were ignored by the rest of the world, and then Clint remembered his earpiece. The feedback was loud enough for the Black Widow to smirk and release him from her beneath her boot.

“You can answer that if you want.”

“They're asking about you.”

She didn't lower his gun. “Tell them you made contact.”

That was what started it all, the binds tying them together. They had nothing to lose, and yet everything at the same time.


End file.
